slugterrafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:L-daria/Rozdział 14 Rekonesans
Droga zajęła nam niecałe 6h , a podczas niej zdążyliśmy ustalić rozejm (tymczasowy) na prima aprilis. -Myślałem że jaskinia będzie bardziej... -zaczął chłopak -Jasna -dokończyłam rozglądając się po ciemnej jaskini -Dokładnie ,a gdzie są ludzie i śluzaki - Zapytał -Jak na moje oko to wszyscy są tam -powiedział Kord wskazując ratusz pełen manifestujących ludzi . -Co tu się dzieje ?- szepnęłam do Eli -Nie mam pojęcia -powiedział przyśpieszając Mecha Zanim jednak dojechaliśmy do centrum zamieszania ,na podium wszedł dosyć pulchny i niski człowiek w ciemnym garniturze z czarnym kapeluszem kominiarskim na głowie -Spokojnie ! Wszystko jest pod kontrolą ! -Próbował przekrzyczeć tłum Jednak na marne bo zamieszki pod sceną jeszcze bardziej się wzmocniły. Jednak nagle do mikrofonu podeszła Blond włosa dziewczyna i krzyknęła do mikrofonu -Uspokójcie się ,wezwałam już gang Shane'a Co dało spokój niestety tylko na niewiele czasu bo po chwili przybył znienawidzony przez cały gang ... Stocker. -Może czas zadziałać ?- powiedziałam do Eli'aja który był nieobecny , a nawet za bardzo jak na niego. Chłopak wyglądał jakby nad czymś myślał -Eli ?- zapytałam -Co ? A tak no jasne , chodźcie -powiedział jak wyrwany z transu Co ty znowu ukrywasz pomyślałam kiedy przedzieraliśmy się przez tłum rozwścieczonych ludzi -A może przyjdziemy później ?- zapytał Kord kiedy Eli próbował uspokoić tłum wystrzeliwując Frosforo -Dziękuje- powiedział do niego najwyraźniej burmistrz zakładając okulary -O, przepraszam nie poznałem Cię ,chociaż jesteś niewiarygodnie podobny do ojca -powiedział wprowadzając go na podium. -Trixie jesteś pewna, że nauczył się trochę od tej akcji z Enigmo ?-zapytał Kord -Mam nadzieje, że tak -Powiedziałam kiedy burmistrz przedstawiał Eli -A więc mamy już obrońce - powiedział nie zwracając uwagi że nikt go nie słucha -A może opowie nam pan co się stało że wszyscy są tak ... -Nieopanowani -dokończył -Tak - powiedział Shane z zastanowieniem -Chodźcie -powiedział otwierając drzwi do ratusza. Ratusz w środku był kompletnym przeciwieństwem tego jak wyglądał na zewnątrz. W środku był pięknie ozdabiany obrazami , tkaninami a z zewnętrznej strona był to dosyć duży budynek który nikt nie podejrzewał o bycie ratuszem gdyby nie duży neonowy napis RATUSZ nad samym wejściem... -Czyli co dokładnie się stało ?- zapytał Eli kompletnie wyrywając mnie z rozmyśleń -Znacie legendę o Nebulae ?- zapytał idąc przed nami Kopnęłam Eli lekko w nogę aby dać mu do zrozumienia żeby teraz siedział cicho .Miałam nadzieje że to zrozumiał bo szczerze miałam wątpliwości że wie cokolwiek o tym Nebulae . -A od kiedy ten duch atakuje wasze śluzaki ?- zapytałam -Od zeszłej nocy kiedy bez żadnych ... obrażeń przeszedł przez pole magnetyczne które powinno go poraźić -powiedział ze smutkiem w głosie -A nie było żadnych śladów?- zapytał Eli za co chciałam go palnąć w jego czarny piękny wilczy łeb . Zaraz, zaraz czarny wilczy łeb i tyle, poprawiłam się w myślach. -Przecież on jest duchem , zapomniałeś Eli -Na końcówkę dałam duży nacisk aby zrozumiał, że ma siedzieć cicho -Widzę, że wasz przyjaciel nie jest za bardzo obeznany w ... najsłynniejszych legendach krążących o Slugterrze -Zauważył burmistrz -Nie po prostu jesteśmy zmęczeniu podróżą i ... -zaczęłam -Padamy jak trupy- Dokończył Pronto bez skrypółów -A czy możemy odpocząć przed polowaniem - Zapytał z grzecznością troll -Oczywiście -powiedział pulchny mężczyzna i zaprowadził nas do dosyć dużego pomiesczenia -Rozgośćcie się -powiedział wskazując żółte pomieszczenie które musiało pełnić tutaj funkcje gościnne bo było w nim 4 łóżka mała kuchnia telewizja no i toaleta Zanim zdążyłam się coś zapytać ,pulchny mężczyzna rozpłynął się, a nie wyglądał na takiego co by tak szybko chodził Eli wyjął z plecaka notatki i zaczął je czytać. Nie podobało mi się jego wcześniejsze zamyślenie bo takie zamyślenia w jego wypadku kończyły się niebezpiecznymi akcjami . -Gadaj co się stało ?- zapytałam siadając obok chłopaka -Tak jakby ...będziesz się śmiać -Zaczął i przerwał -Nie będę obiecuje -Coś w tym miejscu jest nie tak -powiedział przeszukując notatki -Nie rozumiem -Od kąd weszliśmy do tej jaskini zapach się ...zmienił -Co masz na myśli -Zapytałam lekko zaniepokojona -Powiedzmy że odkąd jesteśmy tutaj każdy włos na karku mi się jeży- Powiedział wstając -Co nigdy mi się nie zdarzyło -dokończył -Eli może to tylko zmiana klimatu lub pogody i tyle -próbowałam przekonać chłopaka -Nie to co innego- zaczął krążyć w kółko po pokoju -Ale co może się złego stać ?-zapytałam łapiąc go za rękę i zmuszając żeby na mnie popatrzył. Nasze oczy się spotkały . Dopiero teraz zorientowałam się że chociaż jego oczy miały niebieski kolor to było w nich parę złotych cząsteczek które powodowały że można było się w nich zatopić ... Wpatrywaliśmy się tak w siebie parę minut dopóki z zewnątrz nie usłyszeliśmy krzyku. Nagle do pomieszczenia wbiegł Kord ,(na szczęście) nie zwracając na nas większej części swojej uwagi. Szybko złapał swój blaster i powiedział -Młody nie widziałeś nigdzie mojego sonara ?- zapytał nadal nie zwracając na nas uwagi Puściłam rękę Shane'ai mogłam przysiąc że nie tylko moja twarz była cała czerwona... -Idziecie? -zapytał Kord patrząc na nasze dziwne zachowanie Mam nadzieje że się podobało a jeżeli chodzi o elixie to mam zamiar żeby wszystko się ładnie rozwinęło :) Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach